microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
6x022 - Slot machine
Plot Jory hopes that Lady Luck is on his side as he tries to microwave a slot machine. Jory played the slot machine right before it went inside Jackie, and alas, it wasn't a winner. This was one reason why this was a "push idea." The results weren't at all favorable. Poor Jackie died, and, when it comes to gambling, no one wins. The slot machine and Jackie both busted. At least Jory won 3 "7"s on the slot machine during the filming of the intros, though. Kenny Irwin's slot machine has helped Jory become a gambling addict in a bad way when he loses, so in a attempt to go cold turkey with gambling, he microwaves this "piece of shit". The slot machine is Jackie's final victim for 7:77 (8:17) During minute 7, a few signs of light show, then at 6:40 into the experiment, fire shows from the machine and makes Jackie bites the dust. The final outcome resulted in a push. (counted as bad) But there is some good news, in the outtakes, Jory finally manages to win at slots when he scores a Triple 7 and starts screaming and laughing, along with Riley, when the slot machine died,, it spilled the winnings onto the floor and Jory picks them up. We could call it obsession, but it's also cleaning. Also the return of a experiment that tried to kill our beloved host. Trivia *Jory's favorite movie is The Shawshank Redemption. *The slot machine used 4 "D" batteries. *The slot machine was donated by Kenny Irwin, whose username is dOvetastic. He has his own microwave show called dOvetastic Microwave Theater, which actually began in March 2006 *This is the first "push" and also the third verdict that does not include the word "idea" in it. *Jon enjoys gambling, and he has been to Vegas several times. *Sadly, this episode marks the end of our beloved Jackie. She probably would have lived through the slot machine experiment if Riley had turned off the microwave when Jory said to do so. Jackie is, by far, the most popular of all of the microwave girls. Jon said she was his favorite in the guitar strings episode, Riley proclaimed his love for her in the Slinky episode, and Jory has said several times that she was his favorite of all-time. She's also the most popular with the fans. In the last poll of "who's your favorite microwave from our show?" Jackie is above and beyond the other girls in votes. Granted, a new poll hasn't been issued since season 6 ended. In the annotations, Jon tells everyone that this is what happens when they let the experiment run longer than it was supposed it. *The blooper/outtake in this episode is the longest footage of laughter in the whole series. *Since the blooper/outtake took place right after the Hannah Montana pen intro was shot, Jory still has the pen in hand, and he plays it once. *Jackie apparently didn't die after she was turned off as in the picture to the right you can clearly see her light and display on, most likely right after this she died of intense heat in her cavity. *Jackie was actually titled "queen of the sluts" in this episode. Although everyone knew about her slutty nature beforehand. *Jory remove the Rayovac not Energizer after the experiment. Quotes * Jory: Jackie is the Queen of the Slots. I don't know if you knew that. Jon: "Queen of the SLUTS" is more like it! Jory: Shut your mouth! Jon: Whoa, holy shit, motherfucka! *Riley: Man, I don't remembered that smell! *Jon: Okay, I'm getting the sidekick cam for this one, all right guys, yeah, the microwave is dead. *Jory: Aw, fuck, dam! montage music plays *Jory: (quoting Shawshank) "You either get busy livin' or get busy dyin'!" *Jon: Rayovac- because we can't afford Energizer! *Jon: The house always wins, and in this case, the house is the microwave! *Jory: It's like I just start crip-walking! Oh-oh-ohhh!! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLdUxr5j8T0&playnext_from=SL